Shush, Don't fight
by neeyooniee
Summary: Sungguh aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama pada nya -Baekhyun CHANBAEK / YAOI / NC21 / MATURE / BDSM / DADDY KINK
1. Teaser 1

Hai gaes apa kabar? hehe

Enjoy~

.

.

.

"Aku pul…"

"Dari mana?"

"…ang"

Baekhyun terkejut mendapati suaminya yang berdiri sambil bersedekap di depan pintu rumah nya. Seingat nya, ini belum jam pulang kerja suami nya. Bagaimana bisa suami nya ini sudah berada di depan pintu rumah nya dengan menatap tajam dirinya yang baru pulang berburu eyeliner?

"O-oh yeol k-kau sudah pulang, mau ku siapkan air hangat untuk mandi atau teh ha—"

"Jawab aku kau dari mana"

Baekhyun menelan saliva nya gugup. Sungguh ia ingin tenggelam saja saat ini melihat suami nya memicing tajam ke arah nya.

"A-aku hanya pergi sebentar tadi untuk membeli sesuatu, sungguh! A—"

"Apa yang aku bilang tentang pergi sendiri dan tanpa ijin Park Baekhyun?"

Sengaja menekan kata 'Park' saat mengucapkan nya, bermaksud untuk mengintimidasi sang lawan bicara. Chanyeol sedikit kesal dan khawatir ketika tidak menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun saat ia pulang. Melihat anak - anak nya yang tertidur tanpa pengawasan.

"A-aku… Maafkan aku"

Baekhyun menundukkan kepala nya dalam, memainkan jari-jari nya sambil mengerucutkan bibir nya imut. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan memangkas jarak antara dia dan Baekhyun. Mengapit dagu Baekhyun dengan kedua jari nya, mengangkat wajah Baekhyun dan langsung bersitatap dengan hazel coklat itu.

"Rindu dengan hukuman ku, sayang?"

Kalimat itu keluar dari bibir tebal milik Chanyeol, dengan nada yang kelewat rendah tepat disebelah telinga Baekhyun, membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang seketika.

"H-hey apa maksud mu Chanyeol?"

"Mau mu?"

Smirk andalan nya keluar. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun memukul wajah kelewat mesum itu. Sejujurnya saya sebagai author pun ingin. Jika sudah seperti ini, Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah apa yang akan terjadi kedepan nya pada tubuh nya. Baekhyun sudah tidak berdaya lagi jika Chanyeol sudah mengukung nya.

Merasa tidak mendapati respon yang berarti dari lawan bicara nya, tentu saja selain tatapan mirip anak anjing yang sial nya sangat lucu itu, Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir plum Baekhyun yang sudah menggoda sedari tadi minta diperkosa.

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun bergantian. Sangat lembut hingga sang empu melenguh nikmat. Sedikit menggigit untuk meminta akses masuk lebih dalam. Baekhyun hanya membuka mulut nya pasrah sambil melenguh penuh nik—

"EOMMAAAAAA JIWON NGOMPOOOL"

Baiklah ada iklan. Dengan segera Baekhyun mendorong dada bidang Chanyeol menjauh. Terengah seolah habis berlari marathon, padahal hanya di goda 'sedikit' oleh Chanyeol.

"Kali ini kau selamat Park Baekhyun. Urusi anak mu dulu, ku tunggu kau dikamar nanti"

Chanyeol melenggang pergi ke ruang tv seolah tak terjadi apa - apa sebelum nya. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya memutar bola mata nya jengah dan bergegas ke kamar anak nya.

"Seperti nya aku harus berterima kasih pada anak ku yang telah menyelamatkan aku dari manusia tiang caplang mesum itu kali ini"

.

.

.

TBC~


	2. Teaser 2

Langsung aja ya hehe enjoy~

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan mu, hm?"

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang memasak di dapur. Terlihat sekali wajah nya yang menahan nikmat. Bibir nya ia tutup rapat - rapat, sesekali mengigit bibir bawah nya agar desahan penuh nikmat itu tidak lolos dari mulut nya.

"Menikmati nya, eh?"

Dengan sengaja Chanyeol menyentuh lubang berkerut itu, sedikit menekan dildo yang tertanam untuk menggoda sang empu.

"Akhhh"

Sia - sia sudah usaha nya menahan desahan.

"Heiii ku kira kau akan kuat menahan nya"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh ringan menanggapi nya. Melihat sang istri yang dalam mode sangat menggoda saat ini.

"C-chanyeol tolonghhh le-lepaskan mmh"

Chanyeol semakin gencar menggoda tubuh istri nya yang merengek. Jangan harap kau akan dilepas walau merengek sekalipun, malah akan ditambah penyiksaan nya. Chanyeol menelusupkan tangan nya ke arah junior Baekhyun yang sudah menggembung akibat klimaks nya yang tertahan oleh cock ring.

"Ch-chaniieh"

Baekhyun meremat pisau yang ada digenggaman nya sembari menunduk, memperhatikan tangan Chanyeol yang bermain dibawah sana sembari menggigit bibir nya menahan desahan agar tak lolos 'lagi'.

Baiklah mungkin kalian bertanya - tanya bagaimana Baekhyun bisa berakhir memasak dengan segala macam peralatan laknat yang tertanam di tubuh nya.

 ** _— 15 menit yang lalu —_**

"Baiklah tunggu Eomma disini oke? Jangan kemana - mana Eomma akan membuatkan kalian makanan"

Ujar Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh anak nya. Tersenyum menatap buah hati nya, lalu beranjak keluar kamar anak nya untuk membuatkan makanan.

Belum sempat melangkah kan kaki nya kearah dapur, ia sudah ditarik menuju kamar nya, bahkan hampir terjungkal jika ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan nya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park yoda mesum itu. Menarik Baekhyun ke kamar dan melempar tubuh sintal itu ke atas ranjang dengan tidak ber-pe-ri-ke-baekhyun-an.

"Chanyeol please, aku harus memasak untuk anak - anak"

Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut mungil itu. Ia langsung berjalan menuju lemari nya dan mengambil sebuah kotak hitam dengan tulisan 'Just Baekhyunie' diatas nya.

Baekhyun membolakan mata nya melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan kearah nya dengan smirk yang terpatri indah diwajah nya. Oh jangan lupakan kotak hitam yang ia bawa juga. Itu malapetaka untuk Baekhyun.

"H-hei Chanie apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun sedikit mundur diatas ranjang nya menjauhi Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh ringan melihat reaksi istri mungil nya ini.

" Ayolah kita sudah jarang bermain dengan 'mereka' "

Baekhyun menelan saliva nya susah payah. Banyak pikiran negatif tentang apa yang akan terjadi kedepan nya pada tubuh nya itu. Semua bayangan yang pernah terjadi pada tubuh nya langsung terputar tanpa aba - aba.

"Chan please"

Chanyeol langsung menindih Baekhyun, melumat bibir nya satu persatu, mengabsen seluruh isi mulut Baekhyun. Tangan nya ia gunakan untuk menggoda tubuh bagian bawah Baekhyun. Mengelus lubang berkerut itu dan memasuk kan jari nya.

"Akhh Chanmmph"

Desahan itu tertahan oleh bibir Chanyeol. Terus menggoda lubang dan junior milik Baekhyun. Tangan nya yang tidak mengerjakan apapun ia gunakan untuk mengeluarkan sebuah dildo dan cock ring untuk ia pasang pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol turun ke leher Baekhyun, membuat beberapa tanda kepemilikan disana. Lalu turun lagi ke dada, menghisap nipple Baekhyun bergantian.

"Akhh Chan a-aku mau mmpph"

Mendengar ocehan tersebut, Chanyeol langsung menghentikan semua kegiatan nya. Lalu memasang cock ring dan memasukkan dildo pada anal Baekhyun dengan tempo sedang. Dan memakaikan seluruh pakaian Baekhyun dengan rapih kembali dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri dari tidur nya.

"Selesai. Sekarang kembali lah ke dapur, masak lah untuk anak - anak"

"T-tapi mmph C-chanh tolong l-lepashh semua inihh"

"Kau ingat dengan hukuman mu? Sekarang pergi lah"

Chanyeol menggiring tubuh Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mereka. Lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja di depan kamar dan melenggang menuju kamar anak nya. Baekhyun mati -matian menahan semua yang ada pada diri nya. Rasa sakit dan nikmat menjadi satu. Berusaha tetap berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat masakan.

 ** _— Flashback end—_**

"C-channieh berhentihh menggoda kuh"

Sungguh Baekhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kaki nya sudah seperti jelly saat ini. Langsung saja dia bersandar pada dada bidang milik Chanyeol dan ditangkap sempurna oleh sang empu.

Tapi tidak lama, Chanyeol menegakkan tubuh Baekhyun kembali dan berjalan ke rak piring. Baekhyun langsung bertumpu pada meja dapur karna kaki nya benar - benar sudah seperti jelly sekarang.

Chanyeol kembali menghampiri Baekhyun dengan sebuah gelas ditangan nya. Baekhyun sedikit melirik kearah Chanyeol. Menukik sebelah alisnya ke arah Chanyeol. 'apalagi yang akan dia lakukan, ya Tuhan'.

Chanyeol membawa tubuh Baekhyun kedalam dekapan nya, menyandarkan kepala Baekhyun pada dada nya. Baekhyun yang diperlakukan begitu hanya menurut dan menyenderkan punggung dan kepala nya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau ingin aku melepas ini kan?"

Sontak Baekhyun mengangguk kan kepala nya brutal. Ia hanya ingin semua benda laknat itu terlepas dari diri nya dan membiarkan ia mengeluarkan cairan nya yang tertahan akibat cock ring itu.

"Baiklah"

Mencuri kecupan di pipi Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedikit menurunkan celana yang dikenakan Baekhyun. Menambah kecepatan dildo yang masih bersarang di anal Baekhyun, membuat sang sempu terkesiap merasakan getaran yang lebih keras pada bagian selatan tubuh nya.

"Mmmpph Chanhhh kau bilangh k-kau mau akh melepas nya!"

"Ssssshhhhh don't fight"

Bisik Chanyeol tepat di sebelah telinga Baekhyun, meniup telinga itu dan mengecupnya singkat. Chanyeol mengarahkan gelas yang tadi ia bawa ke arah junior Baekhyun yang sudah menggembung. Melepas cock ring secara perlahan, membuat Baekhyun yang tidak sabar pun langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol dan melepas cock ring itu.

"Kau menantang ku hm?"

Baekhyun tidak mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Terlena dengan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan setelah semua cairan nya keluar yang sebelum nya tertahan, mengalir deras ke dalam gelas yang sudah disiapkan oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mencoba menegakkan tubuh nya, masih merasa lemas akibat klimaks tertunda nya, oh jangan lupakan dildo yang masih bergetar di dalam nya. Chanyeol yang sudah merasa ditantang oleh Baekhyun langsung mematikan dildo tersebut. Membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun agar menghadap kearah nya.

"Habiskan"

Suara itu, nada tegas tersebut keluar dari tenggorokan Chanyeol sembari menyodorkan segelas sperma kearah Baekhyun, membuat hazel coklat itu membulat sempurna dan menatap horror segelas sperma yang ada di depan wajah nya.

"Kau menantang ku tadi, langsung menarik tangan ku yang melepas cock ring mu. Sudah baik aku mau melepas nya. Sekarang minum."

"T-tapi Chan—"

"Habiskan!"

Baekhyun menerima gelas yang disodorkan Chanyeol padanya dengan tetap mempertahankan tatapan horror pada gelas tak bersalah itu. Baekhyun mengendus sedikit bau cairan nya sendiri dan merasa mual akan hal itu. Demi Tuhan ia tak apa meminum sperma Chanyeol sebanyak apapun tapi tidak untuk sperma nya sendiri.

"Habiskan. Sekali tenggak"

Baekhyun melirik takut kearah Chanyeol. Menatap melas yang tidak diindahkan oleh yang ditatap. Baekhyun menatap kembali gelas berisi cairan nya tersebut dan langsung menenggak semua nya habis.

"Mmpph"

Mual. Itu yang dirasa Baekhyun. Membekap mulut nya dengan tangan dan bersiap ke wastafel untuk memuntahkan semua yang sudah ia telan. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyambar bibir mungil nan manis itu. Masih terasa sperma yang baru saja di tenggak Baekhyun. Chanyeol melumat dan mengobrak - abrik seluruh isi mulut Baekhyun. Mengajak lidah Baekhyun untuk bermain, bermaksud untuk menghilangkan rasa mual yang Baekhyun rasakan.

Berhasil. Baekhyun mulai menyamankan ciuman itu. Hilang sudah mual yang ia rasa. Mulai membalas permainan yang dimulai Chanyeol perlahan.

"Eomma Appa please, lakukan hal itu dikamar kalian sepuas nya tapi jangan di dapur"

Jackson. Bocah itu tiba - tiba saja memasuki dapur dan mengatakan hal itu sambil berjalan kearah dispenser, bermaksud untuk minum. Tidak mengindahkan kegiatan tidak senonoh yang dilakukan orang tua nya.

Baekhyun langsung mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dari tubuh nya. Membuat pinggang Chanyeol terantuk pinggiran meja.

"Akh pinggang ku, sakit"

"Makanya lakukan itu dikamar jangan seenak mu sendiri. Mending cuman terantuk meja dari pada ke jatuhan pisau yang ada di meja itu"

Jackson langsung berjalan santai menuju kamar nya dan sang adik meninggalkan dua insan yang masih ada di dapur.

"BOCAH SIALAN!"

.

.

.

TBC~


	3. Final chapter

Heee last chapter

Happy maljum and enjoy~

.

.

.

Baekhyun telah selesai mencuci bekas makan keluarga kecil nya. Mengering kan tangan dengan handuk kecil yang selalu tersedia di dapur, lalu sedikit mengintip ke arah ruang tengah dengen menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik tembok dapur.

 ** _'Hum mungkin aku tidur dengan anak - anak saja malam ini untuk menghindari nya'_**

Dan pemikiran itu hanya menjadi angan - angan saja karena sebelum ia berhasil menaiki anak tangga pertama nya, Chanyeol berhasil menangkap tubuh nya dan membopong nya seperti karung beras ke kamar yang sangat dihindari oleh Baekhyun. Seperti ruang penyiksaan bagi nya _/sedikit nikmat omong - omong/_

"Akhh"

Sedikit nyeri dibagian punggung saat Chanyeol membantingnya di atas ranjang. Merasakan berat tubuh lain diatas nya, tentu saja itu Chanyeol.

"Berniat kabur dengan tidur di kamar anak - anak? Begitu?"

"T-tidak a-aku hanya ingin mengecek mereka saja. Sungguh!"

Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan suaminya itu yang tentu saja tidak di dengar oleh Chanyeol. Tentu saja untuk mengurangi tingkat _'hukuman'_ yang akan ia rasakan.

"Aku tidak percaya apa perkataan mu sekarang, baby"

Merinding. Baekhyun merasakan seluruh bulu kuduk nya meremang ketika mendengar perkataan tadi dari Chanyeol. Ia merasa sesuatu yang tidak baik _/mungkin nikmat/_ akan terjadi pada nya.

"Dengar. Jangan membantah dan melawan apa yang akan aku lakukan pada mu. Don't fight ok?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk patuh dengan perkataan yang menjurus memerintah diri nya untuk tidak melakukan apapun selain menurut seperti anjing pada majikan nya. Ia hanya memejamkan mata nya pasrah ketika Chanyeol sudah mulai mencumbu dirinya.

Ingat kotak hitam dengan tulisan ' _Just Baekhyunie'_? Kotak itu tentu saja menemani sepasang suami suami itu dengan duduk manis di ranjang sebelah kepala Baekhyun. Dan tentu nya Baekhyun sadar jika kotak itu sudah ada, bagaimana nasib nya beberapa jam kedepan.

Chanyeol melepas cumbuan nya pada bibir Baekhyun ketika merasakan pukulan brutal di area dada nya. Chanyeol tak ingin pasangan imut nya ini mati konyol karena kehabisan nafas. Langsung saja setelah melepas bibir mungil itu dengan tidak rela, ia menjamah are sensitif Baekhyun, nipple merah muda yang sangat imut.

"Mmmpph ahhh Channhh"

Baekhyun hanya bisa meremat rambut Chanyeol sensual ketika tangan Chanyeol bermain dengan adik mungil milik nya. Hingga kenikmatan yang diberikan bertubi oleh Chanyeol tidak terbendung lagi oleh nya.

"C-chanhh aku m-mau akh"

Baekhyun mendesah kecewa lantaran Chanyeol tidak jadi memberi surga dunia pada nya. Menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah merengut tak suka sebagai bentuk protes dari nya.

"Siapa yang membolehkan mu keluar dengan mudah?"

Wajah merengut itu digantikan dengan raut khawatir. Hazel tersebut memendar was - was memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh pasangan nya.

Chanyeol mengambil kotak hitam yang sangat dibenci Baekhyun itu. Pernah Baekhyun ingin membuang nya tapi ketahuan dan berakhir ia yang menjadi korban. Chanyeol memandangi isi kotak itu.

"Mana yang harus aku pakai duluan"

Mengapit dagu dengan dua jari nya, dengan raut wajah sok berfikir yang sayang nya menyebalkan dimata Baekhyun dan tentu dimata saya sebagai author. Chanyeol akhir nya mengeluarkan satu set bando, chocker, dan beberapa belt untuk digunakan Baekhyun. Chanyeol melempar semua itu ke arah Baekhyun.

"Pakai itu. Jangan melawan. Kau tahu akibat nya."

Baekhyun menelan saliva nya kasar. Ia tatap horror semua harta benda berharga yang tentu saja bukan milik nya itu, melainkan milik Chanyeol yang harus ia pakai. Baekhyun tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Chanyeol bersiul menggoda Baekhyun setelah selesai memakai semua perlengkapan laknat yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya bersemu malu, padahal sudah sering mereka melakukan nya.

"Ingin aku yang persiapkan, atau kau yang mempersiapkan sendiri?"

"AKU SAJA!"

Baekhyun sontak berteriak di depan muka Chanyeol yang tergambar smirk sempurna milik sang dominan. Menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol yang memberikan sebuah vibrator dengan buntut kucing dibagian ujung nya sebagai hiasan. Dan memulai permainan pertama mereka, Pet Play.

"Mmmhhh ahhhhnngggg sshh ahhh"

Chanyeol hanya memandangi Baekhyun yang sudah menggila karena perbuatan nya sendiri. Meracau tidak jelas sambil bermain pada lubang dan nipple nya sendiri.

"C-channhh sudahhh kanh akh"

"Kau memanggil ku apa tadi?"

"Dadhhh DADDHHH maafhh anggh kuhhh salahh mmpphhh daddyyhhh"

Chanyeol yang awal nya hanya memandangi Baekhyun dari jauh mulai berjalan menghampiri akibat rasa sesak yang sudah tidak bisa ia tahan lagi di bagian bawah tubuh nya. Menggiring tubuh Baekhyun yang awal nya bersender pada headboard menjadi menungging dengan bongkahan kenyal mengarah padanya.

"Dadhhh k-kau curanghh BAJU MU MASIH LENGKAPHH ngghhh"

Terkekeh ringan mendengar protesan sang submissif, Chanyeol tambah menekan ke dalam vibrator yang masih bersarang di lubang berkedut Baekhyun. Membuat sang empu mendongakkan kepala nya nikmat karna tepat menumbuk prostat nya.

"Mana desahan mu hm jangan ditahan"

"Mmmhhh daddyyh"

"Apa peraturan dalam permainan kali ini, baby. Mendesah lah yang benar"

"Anghhhh daddyh miawhh fuck mehh"

"As you wish, baby"

Chanyeol melepas seluruh pakaian nya. Lalu membasahi pusaka kebanggaan nya. Sedikit menggoda Baekhyun dengan menggesekkan nya di lubang yang masih dipenuhi vibrator.

"Kau ingin milikku atau tetap ingin bermain dengan buntut kucing mu ini?"

"Mmmphh dengan milik mu, dadhhh"

"Apa? aku tidak bisa mendengar mu"

"Anghhh bermainhhh dengan muhhh"

"Bicara lah yang jelas, baby"

"Mmmmphh dengan muhhh dadhhh"

"Ck."

Baiklah. Chanyeol kesal. Itu hal yang mengerikan bagi Baekhyun. Ia melihat Chanyeol kembali menggapai kotak laknat itu. 'tolong jangan benda itu lagi'

"Kau benar benar menantang ku, baby"

Chanyeol memasang ring gag pada mulut Baekhyun, memasang dengan melingkarkan belt nya ke belakang kepala Baekhyun.

"Selesai. Sekarang katakan apa mau mu"

"Aangghh a-akoh mwauh milik moeh dadhh mwauh"

"Good boy"

Chanyeol mencabut vibrator yang bersarang pada goa favorit nya, dan langsung mengganti nya dengan milik nya yang bisa dibilang besar/?

"Aangghh daddhhh aakkhhh l-lebih cepathhh"

Chanyeol langsung menumbuk lubang itu brutal. Sedikit mendesah kala merasa milik nya terasa di pijat di dalam sana.

"Dadhhh akuhhh miawhhh mauh unggghh"

Chanyeol yang mengerti apa yang dimaksud Baekhyun langsung meraih cock ring untuk kembali disematkan pada adik kecil Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung berteriak protes.

"DADHH??? Anghh"

"Jangan pernah keluar tanpa ku, baby"

Berbisik disebelah telinga Baekhyun, lalu mengambil whip dengan bulu pink dibagian ujung gagang nya, dan mencambuk bongkahan sintal Baekhyun hingga menciptakan bekas memerah yang lumayan besar di kulit putih mulus itu.

'PLAK'

"AAANGHHHH DADDYHHH"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang dengan hasil karya nya. Tentu dengan masih menumbuk titik nikmat Baekhyun. Terus seperti itu terulang, hingga Chanyeol merasakan kedutan pada bagian bawah nya. Ia langsung mempercepat gerakan nya.

"Babe, aku mmph mau keluar"

"Sshhhh anghmmph l-lepashh kanhh cock ring nyah!!! Anghh akuh jugah mauhhh ngghh"

"Bersama, babe"

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan nya, hingga ia klimaks dan melepas cock ring yang melekat pada junior Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung terjatuh lemas diatas ranjang. Lalu tiba - tiba saja ia sudah terlentang menghadap Chanyeol.

"Jangan pingsan. Ronde dua"

"HAH??!!?!?"

.

.

.

END :


End file.
